A Week To Remember
by CrimsonStorm3737
Summary: Sherlock fanfic. Mycroft always tried to look after Sherlock and makes sure that he is safe, but what happens when its Mycroft putting him in danger. Oneshot.


"Sherlock will you stop!" Mycroft shouts, as he pulls the violin out of Sherlock's hands. Sherlock knew this was the one thing that annoyed Mycroft the most, it always had since they were little kids.

"Give it back!" Sherlock shouts throwing his arm forward reaching out for the violin. "Not until you listen to me." Mycroft tells his brother.

"I'm not doing the case Mycroft I have better things to do." Sherlock says still waiting for his brother to give him back the violin. "What do you have to do? You haven't had a case in weeks." Mycroft says. "I'm not doing it Mycroft." Sherlock says walking towards his brother.

Mycroft steps back and lifts the violin out of Sherlock's reach. At this point John who was sitting in the kitchen with Mrs Hudson steps in seeing how both of them were acting childish, "Can you two please stop acting like children."

Sherlock glares at John, "I want it back and I'm not doing anything until I have it back." Sherlock clearly states.

"Mycroft can you please-" John starts pointing at the violin, but Mycroft butts in, "No, he is doing this for me."

"I am not!" Sherlock shouts as he walks towards his brother again. Mycroft shouts, getting angry at his brother, "Do the goddamn case Sherlock!"

"No!" Sherlock shouts back at his brother. "Boys can you please not shout" Mrs Hudson tells them both. While Mycroft is distracted by Mrs Hudson, Sherlock reaches out and grabs the violin but Mycroft remains holding it.

"Let it go." Sherlock pulls at it. "No." Mycroft growls pulling it away from Sherlock but as he does it snaps.

Sherlock lets go of it and glares at Mycroft, "Get out! I'm not doing your bloody case." Mycroft then gives up, "Fine you were always useless anyway don't know why I even bothered." Mycroft then drops the violin and walks out.

A week later

"Mr Holmes your receiving a video call, do you want to take it?" A voice coming from the phone startled Mycroft from his train of thought.

"Who is it?" Mycroft asks the man through the phone.

"Its anonymous." The mans voice came through the phone again.

"Take it and see what they want." Mycroft says un amused.

The video shows up on the screen in front of Mycroft. Mycroft watches and the video on the other side focuses. There in front of Mycroft on the screen was three masked men.

"Oh great." Mycroft whispers under his breath. "What do you want?" Mycroft asks un-amused sitting back in his chair.

"We want the code to the vault of the bank of England!" One of the men replied.

Mycroft laughed, this was preposterous. "What makes you think I'm going to give you anything, your wasting my time." Mycroft was about to hang up the call until the man says, "We have a hostage!"

Mycroft stops "Who?" he asks.

"Give us the code and you'll find out." The man tells Mycroft.

"I'm not risking this just over one person." Mycroft tells the masked man getting angry at his stupidity.

"Why not." The man says in a questioning voice.

"What's inside the vault is priceless, nothing nor anyone is worth that much." Mycroft says simply.

"So your just going to let this person die." The man questions Mycroft with misbelief.

"I don't see why not." Mycroft says blankly, his decision made up.

"We'll give you 24 hours to think about it." The man on the screen tells him. "I don't need 24 hours to think about it, I'm not giving you the code." Mycroft says getting angry. Then the screen went blank. Mycroft stared at the screen for a moment and then continued on with his work.

That morning

"Sherlock where are you going" John asks as Sherlock puts on his coat and heads towards the door.

"Out" he replies simply continuing to walk on. "Out where?" John questions getting up to follow Sherlock down the stairs. "Just out." Sherlock says again avoiding any conversation. "Why?" John asks him, knowing Sherlock hadn't any cases. "I'm bored John!" Sherlock shouts at his friend.

John huffs, "Well when your out will you find yourself a job." "I have a job." Sherlock says as he unlocks the door and walks out. Just before the door shuts John shouts, "A paying job." Sherlock then continues on ignoring what John had just said to him.

When Sherlock woke up his head felt light, 'What had happened? Where has the past few hours of his life gone?' Unaware of what was happening he remained lying down, on the floor.

When Sherlock breathed in he smelt a smell, a smell different than to what he was used to, 'Where was he?'

Sherlock opened his eyes slightly, it was all foggy, he wasn't seeing clearly, he couldn't see a thing. He rubbed his eyes and then looked around again. He was in a room, 'Where?' Which was clearly very dirty and unused.

He then lifted himself up with his two arms but as he did he was pushed back down. It was only at this point the realised how sore his body was, 'What had happened?'. Sherlock gave out a little pant as his body hit the ground again.

A few seconds past and Sherlock was then pulled off the ground and placed on his knees. The person who pulled him up was behind him and was tying his hands behind his back. Sherlock remained quiet and continued to look around the room.

"Sherlock Holmes?" A voice came from in front of him. Sherlock slowly looked up to meet a masked man.

"I must say you look nothing like your brother, except for the eyes." The man says to him, just as if they were in normal conversation. Sherlock sighed, unamused 'I don't want to be compared to him.'

"What do you want" Sherlock finally asked, making the man smile.

"You'll see Mr Holmes, You'll see."

At that point the man walked over to the computer which was at the other side of the room, Sherlock watching his every move. Sherlock's train of thought was disturbed by the man behind him putting a cloth in his mouth and tied it at the back of his head.

Sherlock brought his attention back to the man at the computer, it angered him watching this man casually mess around on his computer, acting as if he hadn't just kidnapped someone. Sherlock watched as thee man finally settled and after a few seconds a face appeared on the screen, it was Mycroft.

Sherlock listened to the whole call, he felt useless, even for someone who acted like he didn't care that much, he never thought his brother would have been so heartless. Sherlock was more angry than upset by this.

The man walked over to Sherlock after the call finished, "Awh your big brother is mean" the man says in a babying voice while holding Sherlock by the chin. Sherlock shakes his head away from the man, he was angry enough with this man taunting him.

The man Stares at his for a moment and then turns to the two men in the room. "You know what to do." Sherlock knew what was coming and wasn't surprised when the first punch landed in his stomach.

Minutes seemed to turn into hours, but the men eventually stopped. He could feel where he had been hit on the head with a bar? A steel bar?

Sherlock took in a deep breath as the men let him go and he fell to the floor.

His eyes struggled to stay open, he knew the men had injected him with some sort of substance. He eventually gave up and let his close. At last he could rest.

The next day Mycroft made his way to Sherlock's and Johns house. When Mycroft knocked on the door, he was greeted by John who surprisingly let him in.

Mycroft followed John up the stairs and entered the living room, he turned to John and Mrs Hudson. "I got this fixed for Sherlock." he says placing the violin on the table. "Where is he anyway?"

"Out?" John says looking at the violin Mycroft had set on the table.

"What?" Mycroft nastily, seeing how John was being very rude. "He went out… Yesterday." John says, looking at Mycroft for answers.

"And he's not back?" Mycroft asks starting to worry.

"No." John says.

"Have you filed him missing." Mycroft asks John. John can clearly see that Mycroft is worrying, meaning he doesn't know where Sherlock is.

"Yes" John tells him. "Its not like Sherlock to be away for long.

Mycroft shakes his head, running through all the possible places his brother could be. Mycroft then nodded at John and Mrs. Hudson and walked out of the house. His car pulled up, and after getting into it, it drove off.

Sherlock was woken up by someone pulling at him, and bringing him up to his knees. He didn't bother to open his eyes, its not like he could, they just felt so heavy. Sherlock's eyes flashed open when he felt cold water hitting his face.

"That woke you up" the man chuckled seeing Sherlock jump awake. Sherlock brought his head down to look at the floor so the water running down his face wouldn't get into his eyes. The man then grabbed his hair and pulled his head up, Sherlock glared at the man in front of him.

The man smiled seeing how much he had angered the man in front of him, and then walked back towards the computer.

'How long was I asleep for Sherlock' asks himself. Sherlock was lost in thought, thinking about what had happened the day before, but he snapped out of it when he heard the man speaking again. Sherlock looked up to see his brother on the screen like he had been the day before.

Mycroft had been sitting at his desk for the past hour staring into thin air.

He jumped when a voice coming from his phone brought him back to reality. "Another call Mr Holmes." The voice said. "Accept it" Mycroft answered, his voice sounding broken from not speaking. Mycroft then clears his throat and sets his jacket straight just as the masked man appeared on the screen.

"Made up your mind yet" the man asks. Mycroft glares at the man in front of him for a few seconds. "No?" The man says mockingly "Well I'm bored of waiting." the man growls when he doesn't even get a reaction from Mycroft. "Tell me the code now, or you'll have to watch as we slowly and painfully kill-" the man starts.

"Who is it?" Mycroft speaks for the first time. The man laughed, "Telling would be cheating." There was another silence. "Tell me who it is?" Mycroft asks again with the same tone in his voice.

The man turned round in the room and signalled another person who must have been in the room. After a few seconds the other man could be seen on the screen, dragging over a person. Mycroft watched as the man walked over to the person on his knees and grabbed his hair pulling his head up so his face could be seen clearly.

"Sherlock." Mycroft barely whispered.

He stared at his brother in disbelief, blood could be seen where it had ran down the side of his head and had hardened. Bruised were starting to show around his eye, and his eyes were closed. The man slapped Sherlock across the face, waking him up.

Mycroft watched as his brothers eyes slowly started to open. Mycroft could see that Sherlock was having trouble staying awake, 'Could it be concussion? Or could it be something else?'

"Now are you going to give us the code?" The man asked tugging at Sherlock's hair. Mycroft continued to stare at his little brother, "I cant" he said. "I cant give you the code."

The man holding Sherlock brought a knife to his neck. Mycroft watched as Sherlock had squeezed his eyes shut at this point, he hadn't seen Sherlock so scared since they were both really young.

"Are you sure Mr Holmes?" The man asked. Mycroft watched as some blood started to run down Sherlock's neck.

Sherlock could feel the blood running down his neck. 'What was taking Mycroft so long? Why hadn't he told them to kill me yet? It would make life much more easier.'

There was a banging noise behind Sherlock and he was dropped on the ground. His head hit the ground and he fell into darkness.

"Sherlock!" Sherlock could hear someone calling him.

John had ran over to his friend lying on the ground, ignoring everything that was going on around him. The police had filled the room, arresting the three men that were in it. "Sherlock?" John asked, turning Sherlock over so his face could be seen.

John watched as Sherlock struggled to open his eyes. Lestrade then came over to join john. "Oh my god Holmes what have you done?" Lestrade whispers. John scanned Sherlock, noticing every cut and bruised on his face. He then caught sight of his neck and carefully wiped the blood from it. "Its not deep." John tells Lestrade, Lestrade the relaxes a bit more.

"John?" Sherlock struggles to speak. John and Lestrade watch as Sherlock opens his eyes slightly. "Sherlock?" Lestrade says.

Sherlock's eyes slowly close again just as the paramedics arrive. John and Lestrade follow the ambulance to the hospital, where they wait

* * *

**Please Review :)**


End file.
